The Mother of all Werewolves
The Mother of all Werewolves is the sixth boss of the 7 bosses you have to fight before encountering the final boss The shadow master. The Mother of all Werewolves should be fought in S11A9 better known as the “World of survivors”. Magic that is recommended against this boss is the inferno wave and the lightning bolt. A good weapon to use against this boss is the katana and it is good to enchant but it is not mandatory to be enchanted. The Mother of all Werewolves can only appear once a world of survival month and it has to be a full moon. Some good enchantments for your katana to fight this boss are, shieldbreaker, poisoning, bleeding, and finally strikethrough. Attacks/ Abilities Heavy Claw Swipe The mother of werewolves will put her hand up and slash as hard as she can at you. If she misses, her claws will hit the ground and crack it for 1 second before the ground rebuilds itself Eat The mother of werewolves will lunge forward and open her mouth incredibly wide, then she will swallow you whole Blind The mother of werewolves can blind you by making direct eye contact and freezing you for different amount of seconds depending on what difficulty you chose. Very easy: 12 Easy: 10 Normal: 8 Hard: 6 Death mode: 3 Shy wolf The mother of werewolves can disappear if during the combat it turns to daytime. She will just vanish in plain sight Appearance The Mother of all Werewolves appears as a lady who turns into a werewolf every full moon, but the lady cannot be seen because she is invisible and she cannot turn back visible because The Shadow Master twisted her mind and made her invisible forever. She can only be seen in her werewolf form. She is a bit taller than an average human and she does not wield a weapon but she uses her sharp claws to act as a weapon. Rewards Once you have defeated this boss you will get these following items. 650,000 spacebucks, werewolf tooth, and lastly 18 parasite attractors and it will also give you 300,000 exp. You will also get an achievements after defeating this boss. * "Were is the wolf" PvP The Mother of All Werewolves can be bought in the PvP store for 3,000,000 SpaceBucks in the PvP store. She comes with claws, more reinforcement werewolves. Enchantments * The Mother of all werewolves has a 47.9% chance on every successful hit the player makes, she can regenerate her health. * The Mother of all werewolves can poison the player in every 1 out of 10 bites she does. Each second the poison damage stays on for it does ½ a heart of damage. The poison damage will stay for as long depending on which difficulty you chose. On very easy mode the poison damage stays on for 1-3 seconds. On easy mode the poison damage stays on for 3-6 seconds. On normal mode the poison damage stays on for 6-9 seconds. On hard mode the poison damage stays on for 9-12 seconds and finally on death mode it stays on for 12-15 seconds which is enough to take you out easily. Equipment * Wind Blow * Tornado * Were Wolf Claws * Were Wolf Teeth